La epopeya de Darth Vulcan
by Phranciscusmagnus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un hater de MLP: FiM de repente tiene acceso al Amuleto del Alicornio y termina varado en el mundo espléndido, colorido y mágico de nuestros queridos ponis? La respuesta está en este fic. Léanlo, sé que les va a encantar.
1. Capítulo 1

Ted es el típico _brony-hater_ promedio: ha escuchado DEMASIADO de _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , incluso sus premisas básicas, pero odia con ardor el _show_ y su _fandom_.

Sin embargo, en una infortunada noche de Halloween, decidió irse disfrazado como un Darth Vader estilo medieval. ¿Lo bueno? Pues que, para completar su traje, compró una extraña joya de una tienda porque creyó que con ésta se vería genial.

¿Lo malo? La extraña joya resultó ser una réplica del Amuleto del Alicornio. ¿Lo peor? No era una réplica, era EL VERDADERO Amuleto del Alicornio. Consecuencia: Ted resulta siendo arrastrado por un portal hasta Equestria, obviamente después de que todos lo acusaran de ser un _brony_ de clóset.

Y como está disfrazado de un ser maligno, Rainbow Dash lo ataca inmediatamente. Esto conlleva a que él descubra que ha adquirido poderes oscuros del amuleto.

Y así, con nada más que poderes mágicos, sentido común y una mente calculadora, comienza la epopeya de Darth Vulcan...

Un fic que explora las consecuencias del poder y que desnuda MUCHÍSIMOS problemas dentro del universo de los ponis.

Su autor es RealityCheck. Phranciscusmagnus es su traductor oficial al español.

Disfrútenlo.

 **LA EPOPEYA DE DARTH VULCAN**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las cadenas tintineaban perezosamente contra el muro en el cual yo estaba colgado. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo impresionado. No tenía ni idea de cómo ellos se las habían ingeniado para improvisar una celda adaptada para un ser humano con todo y esposas mientras me echaban el guante. Especialmente las esposas, ¡digo! No debió haber sido muy fácil hacerlas con cascos y todo eso.

Vi una sombra rodeando la esquina fuera de mi celda. Esa sombra se convirtió en dos ponis vestidos en armadura al estilo de legionario romano quienes cargaban armas pegadas a sus lados y rostros con expresiones nada amistosas. Se detuvieron fuera de mi celda, mirándome como si quisieran atravesarme con sus cuernos.

Sí. Tal y como lo dije. Ponis en armadura. Con cuernos. Unicornios.

Detrás de ellos vino la fuente de luz; una poni alta y blanca…, más caballo que poni, que era casi el doble de alta que los guardias… con unas etéreas y fluidas cola y crin que parecían como de algodón de azúcar, con alas plumosas a sus lados, un largo, blanquísimo y espiralado cuerno saliendo de su cabeza. Vestía un collar dorado, zapatos… no, herraduras, o más bien… ¿botas? ¿En sus cascos? Mi cerebro dejó de buscar palabras… y una tiara dorada.

Miré hacia un lado. ¡Ay no! una princesa. Una _Linda Princesita Poni Unicornio Pegaso_. ¿No podría este mundo ser más mariconcio y colorinche? Estaba sorprendido de que no se tiraran pedos de colores.

Su cuerno brilló… ¡genial! La _Linda Princesita Poni Pegaso Unicornio_ estaba usando magia. Sí, podía. La puerta de la celda se abrió y ella entró. Le asintió a un pequeño unicornio que estaba sentado fuera de la celda, quien también asintió, sacó tintero, pluma y rollos y comenzó a escribir. Los barrotes se cerraron fuertemente tras ella.

¡GUAU! Esta gente en verdad no tenía experiencia con criminales si estaban manejando las cosas de esta manera. Digo, ella estaba adentro conmigo ¿y sus guardaespaldas afuera? Eso me sonaba a una potencial crisis de rehenes.

Pero otra vez, yo no era necesariamente un experto en la materia. Y además estaba esposado a un muro, luego yo no iba a causarle ninguna dificultad.

Ya que lo pienso, de lo que sabía de estas criaturas en este mundo de cuento de hadas para niñitas venido a menos no mejoraba la situación. Dado lo que había visto, entre más colorinche, más jodidamente poderoso era. Ella tenía un par de alas y un cuerno y una crin fluidamente mágica y vestía todo ese joyerío; eso daba a entender que ella no estaba encerrada conmigo sino que más bien YO era quien estaba encerrado con ella.

\- "Yo soy la Princesa Celesta, Sol Invicto, Diarca y Gobernante de Equestria." Me dijo. "Y vamos a hablar".

Me miró seriamente con esos ojos sobremaquillados. No era una mirada asesina. Era más bien como esas que da una mamá enojada. Como si me fuera a regañar por robarme las galletas del tarro. En todo eso pensé. Aquí estaba yo, el terrible azote de Equestria, ¿y la Princesa Poni Caga-Flores me iba a vaciar? Eso me sacó la piedra. De ningún modo me iba a dejar de semejante tonta.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y comencé. "¿Todo bien, parcera?" Le dije elocuentemente. Ella no podía ver mi sonrisa debajo de la máscara, pero pudo deducirla.

Y ahí fue. El aire duramente maternal se hizo menos maternal. Me volvió a mirar con esos ojos sobremaquillados y con las mismas ganas que tienen las mamás de prorrumpir en groserías. Dio un paso hacia mí y me clavó más su mirada, su rostro y el mío quedaron al mismo nivel pese a que yo estaba de puntitas gracias a las esposas. Luego puso la punta de su cuerno entre mis ojos, la cual brillaba amenazantemente.

\- "Bueno, hechicero", me dijo, "Vas a responder todas nuestras preguntas. Si valoras tu vida y tu libertad nos obedecerás en todo, de inmediato y con la verdad. Si no, lo lamentarás inmensamente. _¿Quién eres tú?_ "

Alcé los hombros mentalmente. "Ted".

Hubo una pausa. "… Ted," respondió.

\- "Sí. Ted."

Hubo otra pausa. "… Ese no fue el nombre que le diste a mis pequeños ponis cuando armaste todo ese caos por toda Equestria, Ted." Me dijo con sarcasmo. ¡Guau! Conocen el sarcasmo. Ya me lo estaba preguntando.

\- "Y estoy seguro de que todos te llaman Sol Invicto," le respondí. "No fue exactamente mi primera elección como seudónimo, pero tus pequeños ponies culeros no iban a asustarse al escuchar de 'Ted El Mago Maloso'".

\- "¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llamemos?" me dijo con falsa cortesía. "¿Por tu nombre verdadero o por el que escogiste?"

"… _¿Darth Vulcan?"_

Mi sonrisa bufada la confundió. ¡Caramba! Escuchar ese nombre saliendo de la boca de un unicornio alado reluciente era demasiado. Su mirada de extrañeza sólo hacía más divertida la cosa. Farfullé y bufé por varios segundos hasta que finalmente me di. Me las arreglé para abrir con mi hombro mi casco de Darth Vader para evitar ahogarme con mis propias babas. "Uff, juuu. Aire fresco", dije mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. "Olvídalo", le dije mientras aún seguía impactada. "No entenderías el chiste aun si te lo explicara."

Su expresión facial se agrió. Otra vez me apuntó con su cuerno. "¡Ya basta! Ya he aguantado suficiente de tus ligerezas; ahora respóndeme. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te has dedicado a atormentar a mis pequeños ponis?"

\- "Está bien, caballo-narval," le dije. "Me llamo Ted. No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí. Y le he puesto la vida de cuadritos a tus pequeños ponis maricones porque son DE LO PEOR. ¿Quedó claro?"

Se quedó mirándome por un minuto. "Muy bien. Haré mis preguntas más directas". Esta vez apuntó su cuerno al pendiente que estaba en mi cuello. "¿Cómo te apoderaste del Amuleto del Alicornio?"

Le sonreí traviesamente. "¡TLIN TLIN! Esa es la pregunta…"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Halloween siempre me ha parecido mi día favorito. Disfraces, fiestas, dulces, bromas ¡Era perfecto! En especial los disfraces. ¡Oigan! No todo el mundo puede ir a una Convención así como así, y aunque me apareciese en una de ellas llenas de manadas de nerds, no me habrían dejado en paz.

Sí, sí; lo admito, soy un gallina impulsado por la presión de pares.

Y sí, como sea, no soy pendejo ni un alienado social. A diferencia de los geeks, tengo bien presente que tengo que ir a estudiar y trabajar con gente _de verdad_ después de la fiesta. Deambulas por todos lados y delante de todos, vestido como Batman todos los días, y luego te asustas y te ofendes cuando la gente se burla de ti después, ¡bien merecido lo tienes! En cuanto a mí, simplemente me rijo por las normas socialmente aceptadas: disfraces sólo en Halloween.

Por supuesto, en este año estaba yo un poco seco de ideas. Estaba husmeando por el reguero de una antigua tienda de curiosidades, buscando inspiración. Había estado bastante inspirado el par de años anterior. El año pasado me pude conseguir un viejo casco de Darth Vader en una tienda de beneficencia, le puse mano a una capa, una camisa gastada sin la mitad de sus botones y unos pantalones remangados y me fui como "Darth Llanerous" (" _¡Únathe al lado ojcuuro, camariita! ¡Tenemoj chimó!_ ") Eso sacó más de una risa.

No había encontrado nada interesante en los anaqueles, y ya estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en repetir el disfraz del año pasado **(¡SACRILEGIO!)** cuando escuché un tremendo **¡BANG!** Los anaqueles a mi alrededor vibraron y saltaron. Grité y me salí mientras varios de los artículos exhibidos caían.

Una vez me calmé, volví a revisar los anaqueles de donde había venido el ruido. Deduje que alguno de los artículos que estaba siendo exhibido y estaba conectado a la red eléctrica había hecho un corto circuito. Seguro, había una lámpara de lava rota y lo que parecían ser los restos de una bola de plasma. Los pedazos estaban quemados y echaban humo; parece ser que sí fue un corto circuito por una subida de la energía. Un par de artículos electrónicos estaban titilando o parecían también quemados. El viejo cacreco que atendía la tienda siempre enchufaba demasiadas cosas a un solo tomacorriente.

Le dije al dueño lo que había pasado. Llegó al pasillo, se agarró la cabeza, se lamentó al ver todo el barajuste y empezó a desenredar cables y desconectar lo que no se había quemado. Mientras estaba recogiendo la mercancía arruinada de los anaqueles, noté una pequeña pieza de joyería de fantasía en medio de todo. Debió haberse caído. Alcé la mano por sobre su hombro y la agarré. "¿Cuánto por ésta?" le dije.

Apenas sí miró y se inventó un precio. Regateamos y me fui con mi adquisición.

No sé por qué me llamó la atención. No era particularmente brillante a primera vista; estaba hecha de un metal grisáceo, con una gema en el centro del color de la sangre seca. Además tenía alas de ave y cabeza de unicornio. Aclaro que no me gustan de a mucho los unicornios u otras cosas salidas de cuentos de hadas.

Pero entre más lo miraba, más bacano me parecía. ¡Por Dios! Parecía la clase de medalla que un lord oscuro le daría a sus secuaces por aterrorizar a la mayor cantidad de campesinos indefensos al final del semestre, o por dispararle a más héroes. Empecé a tener un arranque de inspiración.

¿Por qué conformarme con Darth Vader? ¿Por qué no engallarlo al máximo?

Cuando llegué a casa, saqué las partes de mi viejo disfraz de Darth Vader y me puse a trabajar. Le añadí al casco un par de cuernos curvados hacia atrás. Le puse unos lentes rojos brillantes y se los pegué con silicona por dentro del casco y les agregué un circuito eléctrico para que brillasen cuando quisiera. En la parte de la boca le puse un distorsionador de voz a pilas. Ya no más respiración rasgada; eso me hacía sonar como si hiciera gárgaras con azufre cada mañana. Soy experto en cuanto a simples aparatos mecánicos se refiere; recorté y arreglé la parte frontal de modo que se pudiera subir y bajar como visor de caballero. Después de todo, yo quería comer y beber mientras andaba disfrazado sin tener que quitarme todo el casco.

La vestimenta en sí era un par de mamelucos. Puse de mi parte añadiendo placas con espinas en los codos, en las canillas, en las rodillas y en los hombros. Previamente estuve en la venta de garaje de un ex gótico y de ahí saqué un par de botas de cuero negro.

Guanteles de lata de una réplica de una armadura reemplazaron los frágiles de cuerina de Darth Vader. La capa ondulante surgió por añadidura; tenía una bata de baño negra que había caído víctima de un intento de mi hermana menor de darle efecto desgastado a sus jeans lavándolos en la lavadora usando ladrillos. Se veía muy andrajosa y harapienta, parecía un títere de 31 Minutos arrollado en la carretera. Un poco de trabajo con un par de tijeras y quedaría como el perfecto manto barbaresco (Hmmm, "El Matatíteres". Buena idea para el año entrante).

Lo que me tomó más tiempo fue escoger el arma. Quería hacer una cruza entre un sable de luz y la espada de Skeletor, pero pasé mucho tiempo pensando en cómo hacer el filo. Terminé claudicando e hice un báculo con un cráneo de cerámica del tamaño de un puño y un palo de madera de balso de casi dos metros que me encontré por ahí. Era menos un Sith y más un Señor Oscuro, ¡pero qué más daba! El toque final lo dio el amuleto el cual lo puse de manera que quedase sobre la unión entre mis clavículas.

Eso y pintura negra. Baldados y más baldados de pintura negra.

Llegó Halloween al fin y te digo, me puse el traje y me veía súper. Me veía tan tenebroso que pensarías que cagaría murciélagos. Me veía como alguien a quien el propio Emperador Palpatine llamaría "Patrón".

" **¡Oh sí!"** me dije al espejo mientras el distorsionador de voz me hacía hablar con un bajo estruendoso. **"¡Voy a ser el amo de la fiesta!"**

Alguien, se me olvidó quién, creo que fue uno de los del equipo de fútbol americano, había recabado todo para armar un tremendo foforro. Parecía que vivía en una especie de mansión un poco alejada de la ciudad, una antigua granja o algo así, de unas cuantas hectáreas y rodeada de bosque (así como le hacen los ricachones cuando compran casa para alejarse de la plebe). Como sea, con espacio suficiente para unos cuantos cientos de adolescentes, sus carros y la decoración para un fiestononón de Halloween. Casi todos los de los últimos años y la mitad de los primíparos fueron invitados, el resto se pegó. Pero a nadie le importaba; mientras trajeras un neverín con algo de comer o beber, eras moneda de oro.

Llegué y parqueé mi camioneta. La casa estaba iluminada, la música estaba a reventar y había fantasmas adolescentes de ambos sexos hasta donde alcanzara la mirada. ¡Uuuuuufffff! Porristas con pequeñísimos y ajustadísimos disfraces de brujitas malas, ooooo…. Saqué una lata de cerveza y unas costillas de la barbacoa de alguien y me metí.

Pulgares arriba me llovieron gracias a mi disfraz. Poco después ya estaba palabreándome a una chica buenona disfrazada como una tenebrosa mucama francesa zombi (bonificación para disfraces de dos temáticas; doble bonificación si quien lo viste es una ricura). Estaba haciendo una muy buena impresión. Debería añadir que cuando había escándalo, era por risotadas de un par de idiotas y luego había empujones dirigidos a alguien… no sé, me tomó un minuto para deducirlo. Cabello azul, cara blanca, armadura de legionario romano, cuerno espiralado sobresaliendo de su frente…

¡Carajo! Era un _brony_. Algún pendejo se vino a la fiesta COMO BRONY.

Bueno, no sigo todas las tendencias que surgen en internet. Pero era muy difícil no saber de esos raros afeminados; surgían por doquier. Teníamos un par deambulando por los pasillos del colegio de nuestro pueblo mi*rdero. Tipos yendo por ahí coleccionado jugueticos para niñas y con camisetas con ponis de caricatura y toda esa mi*rda. Tan aniñado como tenebroso.

De hecho, creo que reconocí al tipo que estaban empujando. Algún baboso que tenía su casillero cerca del mío, Joe, Fred o Mike, ¡yo qué sé! Solía ser genial, al menos no un perdedor come-mocos. Un día comenzó a aparecerse por el colegio con una camiseta en la que había una poni gris bizca… ¡¿Qué diantres quería decir con _"¡Que viva Derpy!?"_ … y ahí estaba él. El hazmerreír del paseo.

Lo peor de todo es que a él parecía valerle huevo todo eso. Me preguntaba si él era retrasado.

Le eché un vistazo (nota: no hay nada mejor para ver sin que otros noten que estás mirando que una máscara de Darth Vader con ojos rojos brillantes). Había hecho un buen trabajo con su disfraz; lo cual empeoraba las cosas. Usó pintura blanca en su cara y brazos, sus manos las pintó de negro; su cara estaba maquillada para hacerla más "equina". Tenía buenos cuerno y orejas prostéticos saliendo de su enmarañada peluca azul. La peluca caía por su cuello y su espalda… la tenía pegada en esos lugares haciéndola una especie de crin… azul como su "cola". Usaba unas botas que hacían parecer sus pies como cascos. El resto de su traje era una réplica barata de una armadura de centurión romano.

" **¿Qué diablos eres?"** le zampé.

"¡Un m*rica!" alguien dentro de la multitud gritó.

Todo el mundo rió. Joe, Fred… ¡Nick!, ese era su nombre, Nick… simplemente bufó y se arregló el peinado. Luego me regresó la mirada. "¿Ted?" Me dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Eres tú?"

Me quedé paralizado. "Sí, tienes que ser tú," reía Nick. "Sólo Ted le pondría tanto empeño a un disfraz de Halloween. ¿Qué más?" Esto me pareció particularmente molesto. Todo el tiempo se la pasó tratando de socializar conmigo, actuando como si fuéramos parceros de toda la vida. "¡Hey! ¿Has visto a mi novia?"

-" **¿Novia?"** Repetí.

"Sí. ¿La del disfraz de Rainbow Dash?" me dijo. Como si supiera quién p*tas era Rainbow Dash.

¿Novia? Sí, claro. Y los cerdos vuelan.

 **\- "Mire, yo no lo conozco,"** le dije. Mi voz vibraba por el micrófono.

\- "¡Pero claro que sí! Somos vecinos de casillero. ¡Hasta mi mamá conoce a la tuya!"

 **-"¡Ya le dije que no lo conozco, 'mano!** " Gruñí.

-"Bueno. Como sea. Bonito disfraz, Ted." Me miró otra vez de arriba abajo. "¡Hey! Bonita referencia poni".

\- **"¿Qué?"**

\- "El Amuleto del Alicornio." Apuntó a mi pecho. "¿Acaso eres Darth Trixie o qué?"

\- **"¿Que qué?"**

Alguien alrededor nuestro entendió el chiste y rió. Yo no. Pude escuchar a un par de chicos acercándoseme para reírse.

Nick comenzó a reírse. "¿No sabías qué era eso?" me dijo.

La zombie/mucama buenona se me fue. ¡GENIAL! Perdedor por asociación. Me enfurecí. Nada me saca más la piedra que la gente que se burla de mí con referencias que no entiendo. Estábamos cerca del borde de la fiesta, cerca del bosque. Agarré al pendejo del brazo y lo arrastré hasta los árboles. Una vez estuvimos lejos de los oídos de ellos, lo solté y lo miré con furia.

\- "¿Qué pasó?" me dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

\- **"¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes, ponis maricos!"** Le grité. **"¿¡Qué no se dan cuenta que todos los miran como raros?!** "

Nick puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se limpiaba los hombros.

"¡Ay no, Ted," me dijo. "Nunca lo habría imaginado. Gracias por señalármelo, eres tan perspicaz. ¿Y debería preocuparme porque…?"

\- **"¿No te preocupa?** " le dije.

\- "¿Y como por qué?" Nick se encogió de hombros. "Mira, no soy un pelele. Muchos fanboys: _trekkies_ , _otakus_ , _furries_ , etcétera, son objeto de burlas y agresiones cuando nadie los trata como los raros y preciosos copos de nieve que creen que son. Pero supe que desde el momento en que empecé a ver el show me iba a caer mi*rda encima, y lo acepté. La pregunta aquí es ¿por qué te preocupa tanto por lo que la gente piense de ti?"

\- " **Mira, güevón. No me jodas con tus tontos chistes de brony, ¿OK?** " Le dije. " **Solo aléjate de mí y deja de hacerme ver como un perdedor** ".

\- "Como si tuviera que esforzarme", me respondió señalándome el medallón en mi pecho con un dedo. "Si no quieres juntarte con bronies, entonces no deberías tener un producto del show en tu cuello".

\- **"¿Qué?"**

Se rió. "Ted, esa es una réplica del Amuleto del Alicornio," me dijo. "Es de la tercera temporada del show. Es como usar una camiseta brillante de MLP".

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estuve toda la noche con una joya mariconcia de ponis bonitos colgada de mi cuello? Me sentí como un idiota; recogí una basura brony de la tienda de curiosidades y se la pegué a mi disfraz de trescientos dólares sin darme cuenta. Sentí mi ira explotar. Eché madrazos y cogí el medallón, tratando de quitármelo.

Tratando, dije, porque ese jodido no cedía. **"¿Qué mi*rda?"** Decía mientras lo jalaba. No, ni un milímetro. Sorprendido y frustrado, traté de arrancarlo del cuello. ¡TAMPOCO! Fui de enojado a furioso. Debió haber caído pegante a la tela o algo. Deslicé mi visor para que mis dedos pudieran alcanzar el collar debajo de mi mandíbula.

El rostro de Nick pasó de entretenido a sorprendido. "¡Guau!" me dijo "¿cómo lograste ese efecto en tus ojos?"

\- **"¿De qué estás hablando?** " le grité, aún jalando el collar. ¿De qué carajos estaba hecho? Pensé que era de plástico… ¡pero parecía tan duro como el acero!

\- "Tus ojos. Están todos como rojos-verdes-púrpura, como en el show…"

\- **"¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar de tu p*to show?!** " Le grité.

Sentí que mi temperamento se calentaba como pavo congelado que meten en freidora. Estaba agarrando la gargantilla a dos manos, haciendo una danza frenética mientras trataba de sacar el medallón.

Mi bailecito estaba atrayendo público. Una chica vino corriendo y agarró a Nick del brazo. "¿Qué pasa, Nick?" preguntó. Era la legendaria novia perdida. Aún entre mi enojo, noté que era linda. Tenía una peluca y una cola de arcoíris, plumosas alas de angelito azules y un leotardo azul decorado con rayos amarillos. ¡Juepuerca! Una chica brony. Las historias eran ciertas.

-"No lo sé, le dijo que estaba usando un Amuleto del Alicornio y comenzó a hacer esto," le respondió Nick. "¿Qué está pasando, Ted?"

Más chicos se acercaban. Empecé a echar más madrazos. Cuando se me acabaron comencé a decir palabras al azar. Creo que en algún momento hasta hablé en klingon. Los muchachos que estaba a mi alrededor boquiabiertos comenzaron a echarse para atrás. No lo noté, como tampoco noté la enfermiza luz púrpuro-verdosa que los iluminaba.

Ciertamente tampoco noté que esa rara luz venía de mí.

\- "¡Oh por Dios, es real!" la linda chica brony gritó de repente. "¡Es el verdadero Amuleto del Alicornio! ¡Igual que en el show!"

\- **"¿¡Qué?!"**

\- "¡Mira sus ojos!"

Algo en mí, no sé qué, se había desatado. Mis tripas se llenaron de rabia.

- **"¡A LA MI*RDA TUS P*TOS PONIS!"** Me giré para verlos. Todo el mundo dio un paso largo hacia atrás. ¡Wau! Ese distorsionador de voz sí era efectivo. " **¡ME C*GO EN TUS PONIS DE MI*RDA! ¡Si pudiera, quemaría por completo todo ese país cul*ro y me haría chichí en las cenizas sólo para ver la cara que ponen!** "

Sí, sé que exageré. Pero era un adolescente estaba haciendo un baile desesperado por quitarme algo que no se quería despegar, con un par de fans de My Little Pony y todo el colegio delante de mí. Aún me quedaba año y medio más de secundaria y estaba haciendo pedazos mi imagen. No era un buen momento.

Hubo un ruido rugiente y poderoso; el viento súbitamente surgió entre nosotros, levantando hojas secas, mugre, capas y pedazos sueltos de disfraces en el aire. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto un túnel de viento. Una luz del color de una quemadura supurante bañaba a todos. Todos miramos hacia arriba. Varios gritaron; un túnel nuboso de luz negra de poco más de diez metros de diámetro se había formado directamente encima de nosotros. Pude ver más luz negro-púrpura brillar en el fondo.

Directamente sobre mi cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que gritar (gracias a Dios mi distorsionador de voz hizo que yo gritara bien macho) fui jalado hacia el cielo. Lo último que vi fue a Nick y su novia mirándome a mí, bien boquiabierto. Luego el túnel se cerró y fui lanzado a la negrura.

Bueno, una negrura no tan negra. A decir verdad, parecía más bien un montón de nubes negras con trazas de índigo, venas púrpuras y brochazos de verde bilioso. Tiempo después pensé que todo era producto de un artista con una paleta muy limitada per en ese momento yo estaba demasiado ocupado gritando como para apreciar el paisaje.

Fui lanzado… o caí… o volé… no sé… por un rato que se me hizo eterno. Tinieblas a mi alrededor que arreciaban. Podía sentirlo. Era como si el propio universo hubiera abierto un hoyo a través de una vorágine de pura ira, y estaba sumergido en ella.

Entonces el vacío purpuroso se abroó delante de mí y caí. Apenas sí tuve el tiempo para ver la tranquila y estrellada noche a mi alrededor antes de notar que el suelo se me acercaba a gran velocidad. Otra vez comencé a gritar… creo que alcancé a decir **"¡Ayjuepu…!"** antes de caer de cara, de frente, en el duro durísimo suelo.

Dolor. Dolor, doloroso, dolorosísimo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía al mismo tiempo. Al menos mis placas puntudas habían absorbido el golpe. Sin embargo lamenté el hecho de no haber incluido un protector de testículos… me di vuelta lentamente para quedar bocarriba, gimiendo, y me quité el casco para poder agarrar bien mi cabeza.

Mire hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a mi perdido báculo con calavera caer del cielo, directo hacia mi cara no protegida.

\- " **Mier…"**

En ese momento frente y frente chocaron y el mundo se puso muy oscuro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No sé cuánto tiempo duré noqueado. Sólo sé que me levanté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y mirando al cielo estrellado. Se veía… raro. No puedo decirte por qué. Demasiado brillante, creería. Demasiado purpuroso. Como sea, yo no estaba en condiciones de pensar en ello. Le atribuí eso al golpe que me di en la cabeza y me senté.

Gemí y con cuidado palpé mi cabeza con una mano… luego lo hice de nuevo, esta vez sin el guantelete metálico. No había sangre ni huesos saliendo por ahí ni puntos suaves ni nada. Eso sí, un chichón del tamaño de un huevo de ganso surgía de mi frente. Supuse que estaba bien. Recogí mi casco y me lo puse cuidadosamente. Si los últimos acontecimientos me servían de guía, mi cabeza sí que iba a necesitar mucha protección.

Me puse de pie, renqueando un poco. Saqué una linterna de mi cinturón (la seguridad primero, niños) y eché un vistazo alrededor mío. Yo estaba en un claro con césped, rodeado por todos lados por árboles. Detrás de mí había una estatua de… ¿un caballo alado? Revisé de nuevo. Sí, un caballo alado. Un unicornio alado, corregí. Con armadura. Miré más de cerca; tenía colmillos… ¿¡qué carajos?! ¡¿Qué clase de adorno para jardines era éste?!

¿En dónde p*tas estaba yo? No conocía a nadie que tuviera algo así en su patio trasero.

Escuché un ruido entre la arboleda. Me volteé y vi una lámpara a la distancia. Algo me dijo que debía ser cuidadoso; en donde sea que estaba yo, seguro que no estaba invitado y estaba seguro que el propietario no estaba esperando invitados. O quizá sí… y considerando la forma en cómo llegué, tampoco parecía buena idea. Apagué mi linterna y mis ojos rojos y me escondí detrás de la base de la estatua, con mi espalda en la fría piedra, esperaba que la negrura de mi disfraz me camuflase entre las sombras.

Rayos de luz de la lámpara empezaron a iluminar el claro. Escuché gente hablar, principalmente niños. Hablaban de cuán mucho habían recogido hoy y un par de adultos diciéndoles que se quedaran juntos… ¿niños disfrazados? Me chupó un portal por el espacio-tiempo ¿sólo para caer en frente de unos niños disfrazados? Permanecí escondido y escuché mientras los niños se acercaban al claro.

Después de unos segundos una voz femenina habló.

"Muy bien, niños, es hora de la historia de la Noche de Nightmare. Todos reúnanse y escuchemos a Zecora."

¿Noche de Nightmare? ¿Zecora? Otra voz femenina habló, ésta con una voz más profunda y con el acento africano más falso que haya escuchado en mi vida… en serio. Conozco gente así. Negros que cambian su nombre a "Changó" o algo por el estilo y tratan de hablar como si se la pasaran todo el tiempo en la Madre África y de juerga con Nelson Mandela y Samuel Eto'o.

" _Síganme, y ya verán. La historia de Nightmare Moon, escucharán. Ahora pequeños, escuchen atentos. Les diré de donde vienen sus miedos. La noche de Nightmare, oscura y aterradora. Es Nightmare Moon, quien los acosa…"_

Eché mis ojos para atrás y solté un bufido. Algunos padres o profesores habían ideado un paseo de Halloween para una bola de culicagaos con todo y una cursi historia de espanto. Con rimas. La escuché… sin querer queriendo… mientras la hermana Shaka Zulu proseguía, echándoles el cuento de una especie de espíritu chocarrero que se inventó llamado Nightmare Moon, y ¡ojo!, que es mejor que le dejes un tributo de dulces en su estatua o se va a poner brava… todo rimado, por supuesto. Había escuchado ya diversas versiones de ese cuento cuanto era niño. Me gustaba cuando nos hacían eso ya que significaba que me podía escabullir poco después, cuando todos ya se habían ido, y levantarme una bolsada extra de dulces gratis.

Y entonces vino el tributo. Me acurruqué lo más que pude mientras escuchaba a los niños pisar las hojas secas mientras dejaban su botín a los pies de la estatua. No es que me sintiera sentimental o nada, pero saltar de las sombras y asustar a un montón de niños pequeños pide-dulces y ganarme en el proceso el enojo de los adultos era un dolor de cabeza que no quería. Iba a esperar que dejaran sus dulces y se fueran. Por supuesto que yo me quedaría con unos cuántos dulcecitos.

Los mocosos se estaban demorando demasiado, al parecer. Los niños, aparentemente, eran una bola de blandengues y le temían a la estatua. Después de que el cuarto niño dejó su parte, empecé a impacientarme.

" **¡Ay, afánenle!** "

¿No mencioné que olvidé apagar el distorsionador de voz de mi casco?

Mis palabras sonaron como un bajo trémulo, lo suficientemente audibles como para escucharse en todo el claro. Me llevé las manos a la cara pero ya era muy tarde. Escuché cómo la multitud del otro lado gritaba apagadamente. Algunos de los niños soltaron unos pequeños gritos. ¡Mi*rda!

"¡Hay algún poni ahí atrás!"

Escuché gritar a una niña (¿algún poni?). Escuché pisadas y el rayo de luz de la lámpara se sacudió, rodeando la estatua en mi dirección.

"¡Sunny, no, regresa!"

Quienquiera que fuera Sunny, no escuchó. ¡Maldición! Ahí estaba la valiente del paseo. Me acurruqué preparándome para lo que sea que me viniera mientras la niña doblaba la esquina.

Y entonces no di crédito a lo que vi.

Era un poni.

Un poni de caricatura que no me pasaba de las rodillas. Tenía un pelaje rosado y una crin amarilla brillante y enormes ojos de anime. Y estaba disfrazada de abejorro. Tenía un par de bolsas de papel sobre su espalda a modo de alforjas y tenía cargando en su boca la lamparita.

Lo… lo juro, pude escuchar que mi cerebro, literalmente, sonaba como un reloj de cucú de caricatura. No lo sé, fue una de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que vi. Pude haber lidiado con una o dos; el hecho de que fuera pequeñita, o rosadita, o incluso que hablara, ¡por el amor de Dios!... pero no todo eso de una vez. Yo pienso que el colmo de todo fue el disfraz de abejorro, en serio. Todo eso junto me llegó como si me golpearan la cara con una toalla mojada.

O sea… ¡ _disfraz de abejorro_!

Ella se quedó congelada y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Yo me quedé congelado y quedé mirándola fijamente.

"¿ **Pero** … **qué** … **MI*RDA**?" Rugí.

Mi distorsionador hizo que mi voz pareciera la de un gorila con diarrea.

Ella gritó, botando la lámpara en el proceso y dando brinquitos en el pasto. Se giró y galopó de regreso al grupo.

Siempre me pregunté por qué Alicia fue tras el conejo. Digo, el sentido común dicta que debió haber cogido la dirección opuesta. Creo que comprendo en dónde ella tenía la cabeza después de eso. Ves algo así de irreal, es como si tuvieras que seguirlo sólo para tenerlo siempre presente y tu cerebro decida si creer o no lo que tus ojos están viendo.

Eché un vistazo por la esquina del pedestal.

Todos eran ponis. Ponis o caballos, lo que sea. Había una docena de ellos ahí parados, la mayoría no me llegaban a las rodillas, pero uno o dos me llegaban a la cintura. Deduje que eran los adultos. Estaban disfrazados de muchas cosas, y los más tenían bolsas con dulces en sus bocas. Los adultos se pusieron al frente, raspando el suelo con sus cascos, algunos de ellos me apuntaban con sus cuernos (¿cuernos?) o extendieron sus alas (¡¿ALAS?!). Liderando el grupo estaba una cebra con disfraz de bruja.

"¡Sal de ahí, si eres capaz! ¡No te escondas, muestra tu faz!" gritó con su acento seudo-africano.

Me levanté, salí renqueando de las sombras; golpeé mi casco tratando de reajustar mis ideas pero accidentalmente prendí mis ojos rojos. Alcé la mirada y concluí que unos cuántos golpecitos no iban a arreglar las cosas. _Piii. Lo sentimos, el Ted al que usted ha llamado no está disponible. Por favor marque nuevamente más tarde. Gracias. Piii_. Salí renqueando de las sombras hacia la luz. **"¡QUIÉN P*TAS SON USTEDES!?"** Les grité como Vader.

La multitud… rebaño… pudo admirarme en toda mi metalera, espinosa y negra gloria. Todos los potrillos gritaron.

"¡Por laj barbaj de Benkoj Biojó!" gritó la cebra con sus ojos casi desorbitándose. "¡Corramoj TODOJ, corran por suj vidaj!". Y todos se fueron en estampida.

Los gritos y cascos en estampida se desvanecieron en la distancia. No sé por dónde cogieron. Estaba yo muy ocupado gritando y corriendo en otra dirección.

Corrí a ciegas y balbuceando para mí mismo mientras surcaba el bosque, tropezándome con rocas y chocando con árboles. Estaba golpeado, estaba loco, estaba drogado ¡eso era!. ¡Mi*rda! Alguien debió haberme burundangueado en la fiesta, tuvo que ser eso, LSD en la cerveza o mescalina en la barbacoa…

No sé cuánto corrí ni cuánto tiempo ni cuán lejos, simplemente seguí hasta que me cansé de tantos tropiezos. Al fin retomé mis sentidos. Esto no podía estar pasando, sí, sé que es un cliché, sé que todos dicen lo mismo en esas historias pero es porque es lo único que puedes decir bajo tales circunstancias. ESTO NO PUEDE SER es lo más significativo que un personaje puede decir cuando está pasando por ello y no sentado cómodo en una silla en algún lugar leyéndolo con la narrativa omnisciente de tu lado.

Pero independientemente de lo que estuviera pasando, una parte de mí sabía que estaba entrando en pánico y que eso era malo. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos. "Cálmate, Ted" me dije apretando los dientes, "Cálmate, cálmate, CÁLMATE…" estaba a punto de caer en el pánico…

Y repentinamente… ya no. Por un segundito, el mundo a mi alrededor se puso verdoso-negro-púrpura, como si los lentes de mi yelmo hubieran sido pintados. Eso fue; una vena se me reventó en el cerebro… Entonces hubo esta especie de _chorro_ por mi cuerpo, expandiéndose desde mi pecho. Ya estaba calmado otra vez.

No puedo explicarlo ni describirlo. Nadie lo hace. Nadie va de estar asustado de ver cómo la realidad está de cabeza y luego perfectamente calmo y racional en un segundo. Lo de las drogas en la fiesta lo volví a sospechar; nunca me había calmado tan rápido desde que esa vez que fui a Emergencias con una pierna rota y los médicos me bombearon morfina. Pero descarté la idea tan rápido como pude tras pensar en: HAZTE A LA IDEA.

Descarté rápido esa idea, reprimí por completo cualquier otra que quisiera colarse en mi cabeza. Lo que sea que haya sucedido, _sucedió_. No importaba si era un sueño o una ilusión o una alucinación por drogas o lo que sea. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que estar calmado y _confiar en mis sentidos_. Tenía que seguir adelante.

La fatiga me pasó la cuenta de cobro un segundo después. Me había tropezado con un enorme árbol caído, con un tronco hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que un carro pequeño cupiera en él. Ignorando el olor de la madera pudriéndose, entré arrastrándome a la oscuridad y me acosté en la tierra seca y el pasto. Ponis rosados y amarillos, tornados de luz negra, disfraces de abejorro… en todo eso pensaría en la mañana. Me envolví en mi raída capa de piel falsa y me dormí de inmediato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Me levanté. Era de mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, los rayos del sol se metían por las gritas del tronco hueco y alguien me estaba jalando las botas.

Con cuidado abrí los ojos y miré el mundo afuera de los lentes de mi yelmo. Algo grande e hirsuto estaba sentado en mis piernas, jalando mis botas góticas con sus enormes garras peludas. Parecía tan grande como un mono. Otros dos, ligeramente más pequeños, estaban sentados detrás de él. Quedé quieto. Nunca me había encontrado antes con animales salvajes pero recordé el consejo de fingir estar muerto. Seguí acostado pero aguanté la respiración.

Mis ojos se enfocaron un poco más y casi me da otro ataque de pánico. Esos no eran osos ni lobos ni… cualquier cosa. Parecían como… como perros callejeros realmente feos, con caras cortas y bocas con colmillos desparejados que salían de sus labios inferiores. Excepto… que eran bípedos. Sí. Dos patas, dos brazos. Tenían manos, enormes, con garras y parecidas a las de Popeye. Tenían colas cortas con puntas en forma de maza espinada y ojos amarillos. Vestían una armadura rudimentaria, petos de algún tipo que parecían más bien viejas tapas de ollas y de alcantarillas unidas. Y hablaban.

\- "Saca esas botas," una de las cosas gruñó.

\- "No puedo," el que estaba jalándomelas le respondió. Sonaba como Smeagol con guayabo. "Tiene muchos broches".

\- "Está muy oscuro aquí dentro. Sácalo y le cortamos los pies," dijo el tercero sacando un cuchillo muy rudimentario. "Llevémonos lo otro también."

Tomaron mis piernas y empezaron a arrastrarme.

Eso fue todo, fingir muerte no iba a servir; estos mutantes parecían perfectamente capaces de arrancarme las piernas sólo por mis zapatos. A estas alturas debí empezar a hiperventilar. En vez de eso otra oleada de estoicismo me embargó y decidí que, si la alternativa pasiva no los alejaría, me tocaría ser proactivo. Había cableado el distorsionador y mis ojos brillantes de modo que tenían interruptores en mi guantelete. Cuidadosamente moví mis dedos, prendí mis ojos, subí al máximo el volumen de mis altavoces y me senté.

\- **"¡¿QUIÉN OSA PERTURBAR MI SUEÑO?!"** Les grité mientras mis ojos se encendían al rojo vivo.

La respuesta fue gratificante. El trío de perros-trol chilló de terror y se abrieron paso a empujones fuera del tronco haciendo volar corteza y hojas por doquier. Decidí que debía aprovechar la ventaja. Tomé mi báculo… eh, pude recogerlo en medio del caos de anoche… y salí de mi escondite. Me puse de pie, blandí mi báculo, desplegué mi capa y traté muchísimo de verme más grande de lo que era.

Los tres perros-trol se hicieron bolita y aullaron. El pequeño comenzó a chillar y latir como ese pequeño pequinés fastidioso de mi abuelita cuando el gato lo molestaba. Perfecto; estas cosas podrían ser feas, pero eran fáciles de intimidar. El pequeñito que se la pasaba chillando se estaba volviendo fastidioso. ¡Carajo! Quería darle una patada.

"¡ **SILENCIO!** " rugí.

Los aullidos y chillidos devinieron en trémulos gimoteos. " **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** " les pregunté mientras los señalaba con el báculo. **"¿Qué son ustedes?"**

Temblando, el de la mitad se arrodilló. "S-somos Perros Diamante," dijo con voz trémula.

"Soy Skank. Éste se llama Runt; el otro, Mange". Señaló a otros dos.

Perros Diamante. Muuuuuy… bien. Claro. ¿Qué no es el nombre de algún rapero español?

" **Y me querían robar las botas. ¿POR QUÉ?** "

"Las botas tienen joyas," dijo uno de los otros, creo que Mange. "Buscamos joyas para Big Boss."

Miré mis botas. Y sí, las hebillas eran algo grandes, cuadradas y plateadas. Estos tarados pensaban que eran de plata genuina. El tal Big Boss debía ser el líder de la manada. Muy bien, era hora de hacer inteligencia.

" **¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?** " les dije señalando el bosque a mi alrededor.

Skank comenzó a mirarme de forma astuta. No pensó que eso me gustara. "Los ponis lo llaman Bosque White Tails," me dijo. "Ellos viven cerca, en Ponyv… ¡A ÉL, A ÉL YA!"

Aunque no soy un buscapleitos, he tenido una que otra pelea, por lo tanto fui lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarme amedrentar por nadie. En vez de eso, me lancé hacia adelante y golpeé al de en medio, Skank, en pleno pecho tan duro como pude. Hubo un gran "¡BRANK!", como si alguien golpeara la puerta de un carro con un martillo; el perro salió volando hacia atrás con una abolladura en forma de puño en su peto. ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso era de aluminio?

Blandí otra vez mi báculo y la calavera se la asesté a la mandíbula de Mange. Su cabeza se ladeó súbitamente pero luego la sacudió, escupió, y se me vino. Vaya porquería.

Había una falla en el diseño de sus armaduras: que sólo protegían de la cintura para arriba. En ese punto decidí aprovecharme de ello, tomé mi báculo como si fuera palo de golf y le di un _swing_ a las bolas de Mange. ¡KRUNCH! Gimió y se retorció en el suelo.

Runt entonces trató de atacar mi pierna, ladrando y gruñendo. Me volteé y le di un puntapié de volea lo más fuerte que pude. Debí haberle puesto algo de adrenalina porque el perro salió volando seis metros en el aire con sus latidos desvaneciéndose a la distancia hasta desaparecer en el sotobosque. Todos quedamos boquiabiertos. ¡Pucha!, sí que voló el condenado. Debe pesar menos que una pelota de icopor.

Recordé lo que estaba haciendo y volví mi atención a los dos chandosos que estaban a mis pies. Para ese punto ya sudaba yo vapor. Skank parecía ser el líder. Planté mi bota en su occipital, hundiendo su cara en la tierra.

\- **"¿Qué me decías?"** Le gruñí.

\- "¡Piedad, piedad!" Gimoteó Skank..

\- **"¡Vuélvemela a hacer y verás cuánta no tengo!** " Le dije, presionando enfáticamente. No dijeron nada. Se quedaron ahí abrazándose a sí mismos mirándome con expresiones intimidadas que alegraron mi corazoncito.

Luego Runt regresó corriendo al claro, chillando como si su cola se estuviera quemando. Se juntó con los otros. Sus lamentos eran para mí como uñas en tablero.

 **-"¡AAAGH! ¡Ya cállense!"** Les grité, alistando otra patada.

Él se encogió. "¡Piedad, piedad!". Me lloró. Retuve mi patada y él se reincorporó. "Poseemos problemas," gimoteó mientras miraba el sendero de donde vino y se echaba a temblar.

Capté un aroma de algo en la briza. Era como hojas podridas con compostaje y algo más que no pude identificar. Los perros-trol también lo olieron. Sus narices se arrugaron. Comenzaron otra vez a gimotear y gemir. Leves gruñidos hicieron eco en los árboles.

"¡Lobos de madera!" gimió Mange.

"¡Muchísimos!" Añadió infelizmente Runt.

Vi los ojos primero. Docenas de pares de ojos verdes brillantes aparecieron en las sombras a nuestro alrededor. Agarré mi báculo a dos manos y esperé a que sacaran sus cabezas de los arbustos. Se acercaron, gruñendo, y ahí me di cuenta de que sus cabezas **ERAN** los arbustos. ¡Estaban hechos de hojas y palos!

Se escabulleron hasta el claro y tuve una mejor vista. Estaban hechos de madera del hocico hasta la cola: cortezas, ramitas, hojas muertas y astillas. Una luz verde rara en donde deberían estar sus ojos. Podía ver más de esa misma luz surgiendo desde las junturas de las cortezas que hacían sus pieles.

Lobos de madera. Entendí el chiste pero no me estaba riendo.

Hicieron un círculo para rodearnos. Los perros diamante les gruñeron; los lobos no se impresionaron. Podía imaginarme qué vendría después. Ya lo había visto en Animal Planet. Nos querían rodeados, encerrados. Se turnarían para arremeter contra nosotros, hostigándonos hasta agotarnos; luego acometerían y nos harían pedazos. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho. Estaba yo cag*do del susto…

…No, no lo estaba. Mis emociones estaban serenas otra vez. No tenía miedo. Tenía rabia. Una pequeña parte de mi ser se tomó in instante para meditar ante tal confusión… pero entonces el primer lobo atacó. Hice un swing gran slam con mi báculo.

¡Pum! Su cabeza explotó.

-"¡¿ **Pero que** **pu** …?!" Dije. Su cabeza se había ido a la mi*rda. Ramitas y pedazos de madera podrida llovieron. El lobo renqueó en su lugar como si estuviera confundido. Le di a su pecho con un backswing y éste explotó lanzando por doquier madera podrida, césped y virutas.

\- " **¡Carajo! ¡Pero si son solo madera!** " Me reí. " **¡Pura madera de mi*rda!** " Fijé mi atención en los otros, bateando como Édgar Rentería con sobredosis de Red Bull. Patas de madera salieron volando. Tres de ellos se me pegaron, tratando de tumbarme. Sus dientes apenas sí rayaron mi armadura. Los tomé con mis manos enguantadas y los aplasté contra el suelo, contra los árboles y contra ellos mismos. Era una carnicería de compostaje.

En más o menos un minuto hice pedazos al último. Destrocé su cabeza en una piedra y limpié mis manos enguantadas. Mentiría si dijese que no me sentí satisfecho. " **Santo remedio** ," dije. Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver al primero reconstruirse.

 **-"¿¡Pero qué?!"**

Un montón de hojas, madera y restos, gracias una especie de fuego verde, se estaba reensamblando lentamente. Los tres perros diamante se estaban alejando lo más que podían pero no bastaba; estaba creciendo muy rápido. La cabeza se formó y les gruñó; ellos salieron corriendo y latiendo. Se terminó de reconstruir, un rugido retumbaba en su pecho. Era grande, mucho más grande. Y se veía más fuerte.

Miré hacia atrás; los que recién había yo hecho pedazos se estaban reconstruyendo. Parecía que los que eran antes siete u ocho lobos de madera ahora se estaba convirtiendo en tres mucho más grandes. Con sus cabezas ahora a la altura de mi pecho. Se levantaron y, ya formados, me gruñeron.

Aparentemente concluyeron que yo era la más grande amenaza. Ignoraron a los perros llorones y se vinieron contra mí.

Me puse a volear palo con mi báculo con calavera, rompiendo madera con cada golpe. Colmillos de madera se cerraron en un brazo y una pierna. Esta vez sí dolió. Me cayeron encima y me tumbaron. Gritaba de dolor mientras sentía que las fauces rasgaban mi disfraz y se hundían en mi carne.

Fuego, ¡necesitaba fuego! Revolqué entre mi bolsillo por un encendedor. Era Halloween; tenía en mi haber toda clase de bromas baratas y un encendedor era crucial para muchas de ellas. Saqué el encendedor mientras un par de mandíbulas se cerraban en mi mano. Pensé rápido, metí mi brazo por el gaznate del monstruo lo más hondo que pude y prendí el encendedor.

Por un segundo el lobo se quedó ahí haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para arrancarme el brazo desde el codo. Entonces la mescolanza de hojas y virutas se prendieron en llamas, humo salió de su nariz y orejas y el lobo soltó la mano. Comenzó a hacer un baile loco, sacudiendo salvajemente su cabeza mientras se incineraba de adentro para afuera.

" **¡JA!"** Me le reí, y luego dejé soltar el encendedor. Puse una rodilla en tierra mientras que las garras y los colmillos me destrozaban, observé cómo el pequeño artilugio de plástico se desvanecía entre las hojas sin yo poder hacer nada.

Un lobo me estaba mordiendo mi brazo, otro me estaba rasguñando la espalda y estaba yendo por mi cara. En cualquier momento me iba a quitar el casco y ahí iba a quedar yo lindo.

La ira explotó dentro de mí. El mundo se me puso verdoso-púrpura-negruzco. Odiaba a esos lobos, más que a cualquier cosa en ese momento. **"¡Ardan p*tos!"** le grité a uno y clavé mis manos en su garganta. La madera crujió bajo mi puño como si fuera de balso. Pude haber estado estrangulando un muñón de lobo de madera a todos los efectos, pero… entonces llamas negras salieron de entre mis dedos.

Buuuueno. No tan negra. Rojo sangre y amarilla como llamas corrientes, pero con trazas de negro, como se ve la lava, ¿sabes? Es difícil describirlo con palabras, tienes que verlo para saberlo. Lo que sea que fuera, se quemaba como fuego ordinario; en un instante la cabeza y el cuello del lobo de madera se prendieron en llamas. Así como ¡fush!. Lo solté y cayó al suelo, gimiendo y pataleando. Su cabeza ya estaba chamuscada para cuando el resto del cuerpo se encendió en llamas.

Me volteé y vi al tercero huir. " **Ah, no ¡Ni pu'el p*tas!** " dije. Concentré las llamas negras en mis manos y… las lancé al lobo en fuga. Un chorro de fuego negro salió de mi mano y le dio en el trasero. Hubo una explosión y el lobo salió a volar en bombas de fuego por los aires y en pedazos.

Me quedé allí un minuto, respirando rápida y profundamente, mirando a mis manos. Llamas negruzcas todavía lamían mis dedos. No dolía. No me estaban ni siquiera calentando mis guantes o chamuscando mis guanteletes de metal.

Había lanzado fuego de mis manos. FUEGO. NEGRO. De MIS PROPIAS MANOS. A estas alturas alguien había decidido que ya podía perder el control.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Escuché que Skank me preguntaba con miedo.

No le presté atención. Estaba muy ocupado escuchando a mi cerebro hacer ese ruido que hace Baker, el de los Muppets, cada vez que Bunsen muestra un nuevo experimento. MI MI MI MI MI MI MI…

- **"¿Qué?"**

-"¿Quién eres tú, su Oscuridad?"

Eso me despertó. Bueno, en parte. Aún dentro de mi cerebro gritaba "¡Juep*ta, juep*ta, juep*ta. Tengo Poderes Mágicos Oscuros juep*ta…!" Una idea se me estaba empezando a armar.

" **Yo soy…** " Pensé rápido. Aún estaba algo impresionado por el shock y el chorro de poder pero ¡Qué demonios! " **Yo soy DARTH VADER**." Puse mi puño derecho sobre mi pecho. "… **del Planeta VULCANO** ".

Sí, sí. Ya lo sé.

Mi máscara pudo haber alterado la pronunciación. Los tres hicieron intentos fallidos para repetir mi nombre, al fin llegaron a un consenso y me llamaron "¡Darth Vulcan! ¡Salve Darth Vulcan!" Me hicieron una venia y se postraron en tierra.

Di un paso y cogí a Skank del cogote. " **Ahora bien. ¿Para quién trabajan?** "

"Trabajamos para Big Boss. Nos hace buscar gemas y cosas brillantes y… ¡AGH!" El puño que se cerró en su cuello lo hizo cambiar de opinión. "¡Para ti! Trabajamos para ti. Tú, tú ahora eres Big Boss," chilló. Solté su tráquea.

Hice que mis lentes se encendieran, bañando su cara con fulgor rojo. Él no podía ver mi sonrisa victoriosa.

-" **Buen perro** ". Le dije.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor** : este ha sido el cuarto capítulo de La epopeya de Darth Vulcan. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido todo hasta el momento? Por favor comenten y díganle a sus amigos bronies que lean este fic que sé que les va a gustar.

¡Este es apenas el principio de la epopeya!

 **PÁRRAFO DE ADELANTO** :

 _Hora de enseñarle a los nativos el Temor de Dios. Bajé caminando la colina, golpeteando el suelo con el báculo, con mis no-tan-leales secuaces siguiéndome reticentemente detrás de mí._

 _Repentinamente pasé de enojado a energúmeno. Todo este diabetizante y empalagoso mundo, todos estos ponis simplones de caricatura. Es que era demasiado. Ya era bastante malo en mi mundo, pero al menos podías mirar a otro lado. Podías cambiar canales o ir a otro cine, o simplemente alejarte de los pasillos de las tiendas o de los parques de diversiones o de cualquier otro lugar en donde no trataran de embutirte esa melosería. Aquí esto estaba por todos lados, rodeándote, emasculándote. Era como mascar arena._

 _Todos los ponis en la calle me vieron. Pararon en seco su andar y nos miraron boquiabiertos… ME miraron boquiabiertos A MÍ… a medida que avanzábamos._

 _Me tragué la bilis, caminé hasta donde creí que era la plaza del pueblo, cuadré el volumen en mi distorsionador de voz y golpeé el suelo con mi báculo._

 _ **-"¡ATENCIÓN",**_ _dije._ _ **"¡YO SOY DARTH VULCAN! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ SU PRINCESA? ¡QUIERO VERLA AHORA MISMO!**_ _"_

 _Y entonces comenzó el griterío.  
_


End file.
